heroscapelordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyvern Predator
For the Wyvern, we decided to go a different route. Unocommon Heroes are a merger of Unique and Common Heroes. Like unique they have life, but like commons you can have more then one of them. Typically most uncommons get converted into uniques, but for the wyvern we decided to a different route. Card Style: Jungle-Vine Allegiance: Stays the same (Aquilla) Name: Added "Predator". Having a card's name the exact same as its species does have its precedent in Heroscape with the Teh-Dzu, however giving the card its own unique name sounds better and is the more typical format in the game. Here we simply followed the Quasatch Hunters' lead and combined the species with the rank, making: Wyvern Predator. Species: Its a Wyvern. Clearly. While not a original Heroscape race, if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, its duck. Or in this case, a Wyvern. Type: Uncommon Hero gets changed to Common Hero. Class: Stays the same (Predator) Personality: Stays the same (Ferocious) Size: Stays the same (Large 7) Abilities: Stays the same, no tweaking. Stats: These get changed a little. Obviously, as a Common Hero, the Wyvern Predator only gets 1 Life. Now we've noticed in classic Heroscape, that the stat value of the 2 Common Heroes equals the same. If you add, life, move, range, attack and defense of the Dumutef Guard and the Swog Rider they both equal 16. Interestingly enough if you look at the Drow Chainfighter, his states also equal 16. Only the Sahuagin Raider does not, although that could easily just be an example of Wizards of the Coast messing up again (We aren't going to consider the Elementals and Wyrmlings as they are common hero army groups and therefore arguably may be calculated a little different). Now its possible that this is merely coincidence (after all we only have 2 or 3 examples) but we didn't want the Wyvern Predator to be worth more then 25 points. So after subtracted 3 life from the Wyvern Predator, we also knocked off one of its defenses as well, making its total stat value equal 16. (The Wyvern Predator does have one more power then any of the 25 point Common Heroes, but flying often seems to count as a "half-power" in Heroscape, more like a reminder of what the model's wing are for.) But we're interested in what the community thinks. Should the 16 value point be honored? Or is it merely coincidence? Does having three powers disqualify the Wyvern for Common Hero status? Price: 25 points, like classic Common Heroes. On the basic side the Wyvern Predator's home planet gets change to Icaria! We considered Feylund, which kind of seems to be Heroscape's dumping ground for random mythological type units. But wyverns are suppose to be related to dragons, so we though it made more sense to have them come from the dragons' homeworld, especially as poor Aquilla doesn't get a representative from that planet.